


Patience of a Plant

by In_Much_Stress



Category: Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Comedy, F/M, For a Friend, I changed the plant's name but it's still the same plant, Pining Apollo, Song: Feed Me (Original Broadway Cast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Much_Stress/pseuds/In_Much_Stress
Summary: Twoey knew hw to be patient, but a lovesick fool was beyond it's patience capabilities.
Relationships: Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright/Odoroki Housuke | Apollo Justice
Kudos: 6





	Patience of a Plant

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas~!

“She’s so pretty.”

Listen, no, really,  _ listen! _

Phoenix II, or Twoey, both names given by Apollo, is a patient being. It knows how to wait until the time is right to act. It waited until Apollo was desperate enough to consider giving his blood to the weird new plant. It waited until Apollo took it to the radio so it could make his life good enough so he’d make Twoey’s life great by feeding it more. And it certainly had waited until he was ready to start killing people to feed it more and more and  _ more. _

But,  _ ugh, _ it has no patience to hear him sighing like a lovestruck fool every time he looked at Phoenix, his fellow coworker, with the abusive boyfriend. Because it is literally all he fucking does. Twoey is an alien that drink blood, eats creatures and conquers planets, yet here it is, listening to this little human gush about his crush on a woman that  _ clearly _ likes him back, and just doesn’t kiss him senseless because of the aforementioned abusive boyfriend.

Damn it, Twoey is hungry, you puny excuse of a flesh bag!

FEED IT!

Wait.

Maybe he needs a push? His blood certainly is not enough anymore, but he doesn’t seem to get that. Yes, he needs a push.

“Feed me!”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Feed! Me!”

“Towey, you can talk?!” The man falls from the chair he is sitting, hitting his bum on the harsh floor. Haha, suffer.

“I’m starving! I need food! More! More!”

“A little bit more and you might as well eat me whole!” Twoey makes a pensive noise, to which the human protests with his loud screeching, “I’m not feeding myself to you!”

“C’mon, Apollo! If not you, anyone else!”

“You’re asking me to  _ kill people? _ ”

If it had shoulders, it would’ve shrugged.

“Lots of people deserve to die.”

“I don’t know anyone who deserves to be eaten by a giant plant!”

“How about that Phoenix? Doesn’t her boyfriend look like plant food? He does to me~”

“Kristoph?” Apollo crunches his nose, wrath filling his eyes. Victory! “That guy might give you a heartburn.”

“No stomach, kid. Think about it, it’s perfect! You feed me him, I grow nice and strong and keep bringing you all the good this life can provide! Seems fair, don’tcha think?”

And with Phoenix free, Apollo could finally ask her out and stop gushing to Twoey.

Patience truly is the best virtue for a man-eating plant from outer space.


End file.
